


I trust you with the world

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, On The Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Javert and Enjolras in a falling barricade.





	I trust you with the world

The barricade will fall soon. Everyone can tell. So many are already dead—Javert doesn’t know their names, mostly, Enjolras always kept Javert away from his friends whenever they met, but he knew Gavroche at least, and it stings that he, a policeman, here in their midst, could do nothing to save the boy or get him out of here—so many are lying dead, and Javert is cold and numb even though it’s a June night and this little stronghold (where he is tied up, an onlooker) is full of warm, bustling bodies.

He feels as if he is watching ghosts walking. All these will be dead. The National Guard will have no mercy. What could he have done to stop this? He should have been able to stop Enjolras—he knew the boy was planning something—but he didn’t take him seriously enough, didn’t think…

Enjolras is coming in from the barricade.

His eyes are solemn, tired, not as wild as they were earlier in the evening, when they were ablaze with the spirit of revolution that drove him to start this whole fiasco. _Say you’re sorry_ , Javert wants to snarl, _say you’re sorry, you stupid little boy, and you realize it was all wrong_. He wants Enjolras to beg forgiveness from him, from these other foolish men he has condemned with his little riot of a war. He won’t get forgiveness from the Guard, anyhow. He is another ghost.

He approaches Javert, still solid for the moment, yet more silent than usual. For a moment he stands and looks Javert in the eyes, and Javert thinks he will say it: _I made a mistake_.

He does not.

He says, “I’m glad I could let you live, Javert. Though my compatriots question my judgment.” Infuriatingly, a smile forms on his lips. “And they’d question it more if they knew what you are to me… but then, they’d never quite understand it. Even I, perhaps, didn’t think about what you meant to me until now.”

“And what do I mean to you?” Javert retorts. “Certainly I am not your wise advisor, since you still…” He trails off. He can’t even sum up this idiocy, the lunacy Enjolras has wrought.

“You are my hope,” Enjolras says. “When all of this is over, you will go on living. You will keep trying, in your own, flawed way, to make sure the world is just. I used to think the sort of thing you do was petty, but now… it is comforting, I suppose.”

He leans to kiss Javert’s brow. “I am leaving the world to you, Javert,” he says. “I trust you will take care of it.”

 _How can I_ , Javert wants to scream, _if I cannot even take care of one foolish boy?_ But Enjolras is gone in a moment, and his words are caught in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted me "Enjolras/Javert, 'I made a mistake' and 'I trust you' at the barricade." So, this is that. I hope someone enjoyed.


End file.
